Legacy
by Zero Kiba
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world where demons rule over humans, only a brave few have the courage to stand against the three Demon Lords ruling the land with an iron fist. Delve into the story of two unique individuals who would be heroes. This is their legecy
1. Prologue

Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All of it is Rumiko Takahashi's.

_**Prologue**_

"Oh, brother," a young girl sighed in annoyance. She was about 14 or 15 years old with semi-long, flowing, black hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a unique shade of brown, which seemed to be tinted with small shades of amber. "Today of all days... I could be at the mall with my friends, but here I am," she tosses an empty box aside as well as a pile of bubble wraps, "cleaning out a part of the shed because my mom had to be such a pack-rat."

"Alright, let's see here," she threw some old boxes or uninteresting stuff of to the side while blandly examining them, "junk... junk... more junk... and even more--" Her eyes were captured by a rather musty, old book. On it were written – actually – the majority of whatever was written on the cover was smudged off, possibly from years of lying around and rubbing against the rest of the junk in the shed. The only few kanji characters she can make out were "hi" and and bits and pieces of "go." Feeling compelled to at least take the look in the book, the girl quickly flipped through the pages. From the looks of the contents, the book may actually be a journal of some sort.

"Huh, I wonder why someone's old diary would be kept in this place?" She looked around for the name of the owner, but from wear and some tear, she couldn't make out the name that was supposedly on the cover. Taking a small interest in the journal, she flipped to the first page and started reading the first sentence.

The tale begins the revelation of a legacy...


	2. Ch 1: In Medias Res

**Ch. 1**

_**In Medias Res**_

The full moon shone down on the ruined streets of the once populous Tokyo. Her white face peered down below a town once filled with people. Now all that is left is crumbled buildings and turned up roads. Metallic structures were bent beyond imagining. Cords of severed wires hang loose or scatter along the shattered glass that litter the broken concrete of roads and pavement. No more was there the prosperous capital of Japan, but a god-forsaken pit of destruction.

The moonlight breached the darkness below and cleared the messed up path of an empty park. Though there was the illuminating light of the moon lighting the way along the crumbled, cemented path through the park, it provided no sign of life. Within the bushes of the wood-like area sheltered by overgrown, leafless, and some uprooted trees, there was a stir in the shadows. A shadow zipped in and out of the darkness.

Finally, stepping out of the shadows, there stood a young girl around her latest teen years or earliest twenties – maybe from 18 to 21, give or take. Her raven hair shone a bluish tint in the moon's radiance. Eyes like gleaming, blue gems sparkled in the night like a pair of light. Her pale skin and fair complexion reflected the pure, white face of the moon. Standing in the presence of the full moon, she is like a goddess sent to earth from a realm beyond this world. Her practically perfect frame was draped with black leather, a stylish jacket, sleeves torn from the hem, that flows from behind like a small cloak. Strapped to her back was a sheathed blade, a katana.

She looked around the fallen park with remorse and melancholy, deep sadness. Letting out a sigh, she reached for the handle of the sword and gripped the handle with a considerate grip. Relaxing and strengthening her hand around the handle, she let her fingers run around the handle as if to memorize its build and quality structure.

"Slow it down, will ya?" a masculine voice called out from the bushes. The girl pulled her hand from the blade's handle and turned her head halfway towards the bushes. Out of the bushes stepped a boy about the age of 13 or 14, but rather tall and well-built. His semi-long hair is a light shade of brown, pulled back into a small ponytail. His emerald eyes are like pairs of precious jewels glowing in a black mine. Clad in black, the boy approached the girl from behind. "You're in a rush. It's rather unlike you."

The girl didn't respond and brought her eyes to the full moon. She seemed compelled to just stare at the lunar spectacle, maybe even forever. The wind blew her shining, raven hair like it was a black curtain of silk.

"I suppose it is unlike me," she finally said. "Just like everything else before this." She closed her eyes and reached back for the blade and held the handle once again, and the memories flooded back into her mind.

**Whaddya think so far? Oh, if you're wondering about the title, **_**in medias res**_** is Latin for "in the middle of things." The use of this just puts the opening of the story in the middle of the events and eventually reveals the story through flashbacks. Next chap will be coming soon, hopefully.**


	3. Ch 2: Transferred

**Ch. 2**

_**Transferred**_

"Kagome!" Sango called while trying to slip into her navy green khakis. "Breakfast will start without us if you don't wake up already!"

Kagome shifted from under the covers. She drowsily pokes her head from her comfortable blankets. '_Ohh, man! I wish there was once a time I could stay in bed a little longer._' Pulling back a bit of the covers she calls back out to her roommate. "I'll be up soon..." But as soon as she spat the words out, her head flopped back onto the pillow.

"By 'soon,' I hope you mean now," Sango said a little impatient as she tied her blackish-brown hair up in a high pontytail. She got a lazy moan as a response. "If you're not off the bed in 5 seconds, I'm dragging you out whether you like it or not." No answer. "5..." she started, "4... 3...," she carefully crept to Kagome's bedside. "2...," she slowly and carefully reached for the hem of the covers. Securing her fingers at the blankets, she begins her attack. "1!!" Sango abruptly pulled the covers completely off Kagome's balled up figure and jumped right on top of her. Kagome let out a surprised yell at Sango's booming voice and her weight coming down on her like a boulder. Sango was able to pin Kagome's hands and her legs down after a minor struggle. Kagome tried to break free from her friend, but she knew too well she can't match the toughest of her group.

"OK, Sango," Kagome said as she continued to struggle, no matter how futile it was, "I'm up. Now get off of me!"

"I'm not lettin' you get off that easily."

"Huh?"

"For making me go through all the trouble of getting your head out of the clouds for the fourth time this week, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson," Sango wore a sinister and conniving smile as she lowered her head towards her pinned friend. Kagome's eyes widen at the moment and her mind started racing. She tried to struggle with more intensity, but Sango was already an inch from her face. Kagome shut her eyes tight... '_WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE Y--?!_' then... an intense vibrating sensation radiated from her neck. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango blowing against her neck, one of her most ticklish spots. Kagome couldn't stifle a laugh and let it out.

"SANGO! S-STOP IT!" Kagome cried out in-between laughs. "OK! OK! I GIVE! I GIVE!"

Sango kept it up for at least a minute and finally pulled her head back. "That's what you get for making me come get you almost every morning. Do you know how annoying it gets?"

"Excuse me? I didn't ask you to be my wake-up service," Kagome retorted. Sango moved in for the attack again. Kagome wasn't wanting another one; she was still out of breath from the first. "I TAKE IT BACK!" she quickly corrected herself drawing her head as far back from Sango as she can, despite the mattress. Sango pulled back and smiled playfully at Kagome. Kagome returned the smile.

A rather cold "ahem" was uttered. Kagome and Sango quickly looked at the doorway to find Kikyo, who gave them a suspicious look. "Do I really want to know what you're doing?" The two looked at each other and realized the questionable/suggestible position they were in – it kinda looked like Sango was about to assault her defenseless companion. The two blushed, and Sango quickly jumped off while Kagome scrambled to her feet. "Is there something I should know about?"

Sango's face fumed with anger and embarrassment. "Oh, don't even go there, Kikyo! That's the lowest your thought could get!"

"If you two are done with your private business, I'd like to have a chance to have a bite of something to eat," Kikyo said. There didn't seem to be any emotion in that one. "Hurry and make yourself decent, Kagome." Kikyo turned and headed back downstairs.

"_Heartless witch..._" Sango thought.

"_Pompous windbag..._" Kagome thought. As much as their companion left a bad taste in their mouth after that remark, Sango and Kagome knew she wouldn't really mean it. The three just have a knack of calling each other names and "insulting" one another as a joke.

Sango stood up. "C'mon, let's go."

"Uh, I haven't showered yet," Kagome said looking up at Sango.

"You can do that later," Sango said. She grabbed a clean pile of clothes and tossed to Kagome – a white, loose tank top and a pair of navy green khakis. "Hurry up and let's go. I'm starvin'." Kagome smiled and giggle at her and got up to quickly make the bed while slipping into her clothes. "Hey, let's race," Sango suggested. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah, sure. But I gotta make the bed, so give me one --"

"2-3-GO!!" Sango spewed out those words in almost 1 second flat and made a dash for the stairs.

"Hey, no fair, cheater!" Kagome called out as she ran after her, forgetting the bed. The two were practically pulling at one another to get the lead while running down the hallway. Once they made it to the stairs, Sango already well in the lead. She ran down the stairs, skipping 3 or 4 steps on the way down. Kagome found the convenient way down by sliding on the rails. At the moment Sango jumped the last 6 steps, Kagome hopped off the rail, and the two continued their race. Sango finally made a unanimous lead, but once they neared the mess hall, a puffy calico cat chased by a scruffy dog got right in Sango's path, making her skid to a reluctant stop. Sango was trying to regain her balance after her abrupt halt, unfortunately, she didn't count on one other thing.

"SANGO, DON'T STOP!"

_WHAM!! THUD!! MMRREEOOW! RRUFF! CHOMP!! SLASH!_

Kikyo looked down on the floor to find the most ridiculous spectacle of her life. Kagome lie toppled on top of Sango, both had a refining scratch mark across their cheek, compliments of a very angry cat, and a dog clinging to Sango's hand with its jaws.

"I hope you have a good explanation about nearly sandwiching the cat," Kikyo said sarcastically. "Did you do something different with your hair, Sango?" Kikyo smirked, trying to contain her laughter. The two huffed at her haughty smile and casted an aggravated look at the fat cat and the rather occupied dog.

"Thanks a lot, Buyo," they said as the cat lifted its nose into the air and walked passed the two, brushing its bushy tail across their face. As for the dog, it wasn't look like it felt like letting go. Kagome promptly got off Sango as Sango tried to pry the dog's jaws from her head.

As usual for breakfast, Kagome and Sango sat together along with Kikyo. While they were chatting away, Kagome caught sight of the outside through the huge window.

The sun was just peaking over several skyscrapers, overviewing the streets of Tokyo. Well, if not for the ghost-town look of the city. Though the buildings were intact, the concrete was slowly eroding and glass were cracked and dusted to near opaqueness. Traffic lights were beyond damage as well as other street lights. Traffic signs and were scuffed up and bent.

It's been fifty years since the sudden invasion and hostile takeover of a demon army. The struggle between humans and demons lasted very briefly as the demons overpowered the humans. From then on, Japan has been a hell-hole. Demons have ruled the country, now renamed Ankoku, with an iron fist under the power of three demon lords, each ruling their own regions of the country. The population of humans dwindled as the demons increased in their own numbers. By now, the only sightings of the majority of humans can only be seen as servants and slaves to the demons.

The rest of the humans are either rebels or dead. Secretly, a few groups of humans were gathered together to form an underground organization separated into three main sectors, each corresponding with the three different regions – north, south, and central - where the Demon Lords rule individually. Several more sections were branched from the three main ones in order to cover Ankoku. Their one goal: overthrowing the Demon Lords and the destruction of the demonic empire.

For as long as Kagome can remember living in the main southern sector, all her life she was taught by her superiors to avoid demons at all costs, and the only enemy she has are the demons. Though that has been the usual rule among the humans, Kagome doesn't feel exactly comfortable with that rule.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango snapped her friend from her thoughts, "did you hear what I just said?"

"Huh?" Kagome shook her head and looked at Sango.

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"What you didn't hear me call you a nut with a one-track mind?"

"You called me a what?"

"I'm just playing!" Sango let out a laugh while Kikyo let out a sigh. Kagome playfully landed a punch to her friend's arm and snickered. Suddenly, a man came up to their table.

"Higurashi," the man addressed Kagome.

"What is it?" A look of concern marked Kagome's expression when she saw the seriousness of the man's face.

"Miss Midoriko requested your presence," the man said. With that he left.

"I wonder what she could want," Kikyo asked, "especially if she wants you." That last syllable sounded ominous.

"Whatcha do this time, Kagome?" Sango said playfully.

"Very funny, Sango," Kagome sneered. "But I guess I'll find out once I see her."

After breakfast, Kagome immediately reported to the main office. She knocked on the door and waited until she was given permission to enter. Once she was in she found the leader of her sector, Midoriko, a former Shinto priestess, waiting for her. She walked in.

"You asked for me, ma'am?" Kagome closed the door behind her and stepped forward.

"Yes, I did," Midoriko answered. "Come, I have something to tell you." Kagome stepped a few feet closer until she was about 4 feet from her superior. Midoriko turned and looked out the window. "There's been a shortage of some rebels at the section in Central Ankoku. The northern and southern sectors have been asked to spare a few recruits for the main sector of Central Ankoku. Considering there is one last spot available, I've decided to send you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Me? Why me?"

"I know this is rather sudden," Midoriko turned to her, staring into Kagome's blue eyes with empathy. "But trust me when I saw you have what it takes for this. I know you possess the right potential. I trust you'll come to understand soon."

There was a long silence in the office. Midoriko waited for a reaction. Kagome was in a flux. Should she leave and go to Central Ankoku, leave behind the place where she called home from the time she was born? Then again, being transferred to the most prestigious and best of sectors is an honor, indeed.

"You don't have to decide now, Kagome," Midoriko added. "If you would like, I'll give you more time to think it over."

"I appreciate that, ma'am," Kagome smiled.

"But I'll need an answer by tomorrow," the woman added. "The day after that is the last day for any new recruits to go to Central Ankoku."

Kagome nodded and respectfully bowed before leaving. She made her way out to the field where some of the rebels were having a brief recess. She sat herself at the base of the stairs, her mind reviewing everything Midoriko has told her.

"HEY, YOU!!" Suddenly, Kagome was tackled to the ground by a familiar weight, just like the one that morning. Yep, it's Sango. Kagome struggled to throw her off, but Sango caught her in a choke-hold and ground her knuckles into her head. "So spill. What did Midoriko want?"

"Well, something," Kagome said bluntly, trying to twist her head from her friend's hold. The knuckles ground harder into her noggin.

"That's not telling me anything," Sango pushed on. "C'mon and tell me already, or you might end up with a dent in this thick skull of yours by tonight!"

With a swift movement of her leg, Kagome's foot knocked Sango's footing off-balance, and Kagome lurched forward and threw her oppressor off her back in a judo-style throw. Sango flipped out of the throw and stood ready. The two engage in a mock-fight, each easily evading and blocking the other's blows.

After a while, the two slump on the ground, visibly tired from their quick spar.

"So," Sango huffed, "are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Alright, fine," Kagome breathed out heavily. The two situated themselves so that they sat side by side. "Midoriko thought I'd be the perfect candidate for a transfer to the main sector at Central Ankoku."

"Say what?!" Sango was shocked.

"She said the place was short several rebels and are asking some of new recruits from the other sections. Midoriko chose me to go for our sector."

"Of course the main sector would be needing more recruits," Sango commented. "That place is at the heart of the demon-empire. Truckloads of rebels drop like flies there."

"Thanks for your concern," Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Look, Kagome," Sango looked into Kagome's clear blue eyes with seriousness, "you know as well as I do that Central's main sector is very infamous for it's hard training sessions and not-so-gentle rebels."

"Not to mention the rather rash, suicidal tactics in the battlefield," a cold voice added. Kagome and Sango turn to see Kikyo walking toward them. "The sector is like a military camp crossed with a death camp."

"Way to brighten the mood at the moment, you pessimist," Sango sneered.

"I'm only stating the facts," Kikyo sat down in front of her two companions. "So, you're getting transferred. When are you leaving?"

"I don't even know if I really want to go," Kagome looked down at the ground. "I mean, it's great that Midoriko would recommend me, but I don't want to leave you guys behind. Well, maybe I can live without you," Kagome swayed her head Kikyo's way.

"Don't push it," Kikyo said emotionlessly.

"As a team member," Sango started, "I encourage you to take the advantage of this opportunity, but as a friend, I'd rather you think about this carefully. Whatever you choose, we'll be supporting you all the way." Kagome looked a tad skeptical about the "we" part of the sentence. She glanced over at Kikyo and found her smiling, not a noticeable one, but it's there.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled back at them.

Nightfall finally came after a day's worth of sessions. All the members were in their dorms. Well, all but one. Kagome sat in her bed, thinking hardly about her choices. She looked out the window and saw the waning moon.

"It's really something isn't it?" Sango said, lifting herself from her pillow. "The moon, I mean. No matter how much the world from below it changes, the moon remains the same. Even in its different phases, the moon is still there, as it always is even if not visible."

"You don't mean to say you really believe this world will keep changing, even if we happen to achieve our goals for humanity, do you?"

"Not so sure myself, but changes are natural and inevitable in this world. We can't do anything to keep it from changing into anything other than what we want it to be. But we can guide it along a better path."

"Guide it, huh? Then I'm gonna need some help guiding my own changing life."

"Like I said before, I'm willing to support you all the way."

Kagome finally took her gaze off the white moon and fixated them on Sango. She gave her a small smile. "Thanks, then we will see about it tomorrow, shall we?"

Sango smiled back with a streak of confidence. "Looks like we will." The two gazed back at the moon. Moments later, both roommates were fast asleep, awaiting what life has in store for them for the day.

"You are certain this is your final answer?" Midoriko looked up from her paperworks.

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome responded.

"This is a considerable choice you've made, Kagome. I'm glad you are taking this into mind and into your own hands."

"I guess I'll find out if it is as it sounds," Kagome muttered to herself.

_**Next chap will be coming soon, hopefully. Please review.**_


	4. Ch 3: Chanced Meeting

**Ch. 3 **

_**Chanced Meeting**_

The light of the morning sun reflected through the window. A new day has come... the last day Kagome would stay in her sector... only a few minutes from her departure. As she was quickly checking if she has gotten everything, Kagome wasn't looking at all excited.

The door flung open, revealing a rather energetic Sango. "Hiya, roommate!" Kagome let out an audible groan without turning to face Sango. Sango bounded from the door and tackled her friend hard. She had Kagome pinned on her stomach. "You're in a bad mood today. You're not telling me you're having seconds thoughts?"

Kagome's face was flat on her bed and muffled something incoherent, which sounded like an annoyed groan.

"What was that?" Sango leaned over Kagome's head, still straddling her back. She grabbed the younger girl's shoulders and jounced her up and down the mattress. "I can't hear you!" she teased with every syllable matching every bounce she gave Kagome.

"SANGO --" Kagome shot her head up in anger and unwittingly knocked her head against Sango's chin. The two broke away from each other, holding their sore areas.

"Ow, I know you're agitated, but did you have to express it so harshly?" Sango said, rubbing her chin.

"Can you at least not be so energetic at a time like this?" Kagome rebuked, holding her head. "It's too early for your usual antics."

"Please, the only reason I'm up here is because Kikyo 'insists' I come and get you. It's almost time to go."

"Well, I'm almost done. Just give me a few more minutes, will ya?" Kagome crawled past her roommate and continued her last minute packing.

"Oh no, you don't," Sango slammed the suitcase down once Kagome placed the last item inside. She hauled the luggage and grabbed Kagome in a choke-hold. "I don't care if you forget your unmentionables. I'm gonna make sure you're not late even if I have to tie you up and drag you down the stairs and all the way to the station."

"Then I'll turn you in for child abuse!" Kagome snapped back partially choking from Sango's grip as she tried to make a grab for anything to hold her from Sango, but the bed sheets just keep slipping away as well as some other items she grabs.

"You're not a kid, Kagome!" Sango kept pulling.

"Well, I'm still a minor."

"Sure you are," Sango replied sarcastically," for a 19-year old!" and jerked hard. Kagome went zipping after Sango in the stronger girl's hold. "Now keep up already." Sango continued dragging a defeated Kagome sighing in frustration.

The two made their way outside to the front where most of the crew are waiting for Kagome. Kagome was a little nervous to see all these people out to see her off. Sango still had her in a hold and finally let go when they reached Midoriko. Their leader stood holding the reigns of a flaming-maned demon horse. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the majestic, midnight-black equid, the only notable traits of the horse was it's flaming mane and tail and some blazes above its hooves.

"Hey, don't worry," Sango reassured her nearly petrified friend. "These demons are the only ones that are deathly loyal and reliable once tamed."

Of course, since the conquest of humanity, all known technology were banned from human use. The only means of transportation nowadays are these new breed of demon equids. Supposedly, most are descendants of one of the Demon Lord's most prized horse, Entei. But the hardest part in obtaining modes of transportation these days are finding a way to tame these rather feral beasts. Though wild at heart, these demons can be very trustworthy when tamed.

The black demon turned its red eyes into a stare at Kagome. Its flame-scarlet eyes look as though they can easily burn a hole in Kagome's body. Mustering up a little courage, Kagome slowly reached out a hand and hoped the horse would accept her. She patiently and ever so slowly reaching the demon's muzzle. After a minute, she felt the soft warmth of the demon's muzzle against her palm. The demon accepted her.

"That's a start," Midoriko commented. "Normally, this one would be very edgy around new faces."

Kagome has calmed down and begin to stroke the demon from the muzzle up to the forehead. The demon stepped forth and bumped against Kagome's face with its snout.

"Well then, Kagome," Midoriko handed the reigns to Kagome, "are you ready?" Kagome took the reigns and nodded. Sango assists her in strapping the packed duffel bag behind the saddle. Sango turned to face Kagome and was caught by surprise when her friend nearly tackled her with an embrace. Sango smiled and wrapped her arms around Kagome. The two reluctantly broke from their hug. Kagome turned and was face to face with Kikyo. Kikyo placed a hand on Kagome's shoulders, but suddenly pulled her into a warming embrace. Kagome returned the hug and broke from it after a moment. Kagome mounted the steed.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" Sango stood beside the horse's side.

"Same to you," Kagome smiled. Sango stepped back as Midoriko stepped forth and handed Kagome an envelope.

"Once you've reached the main sector," Midoriko instructed, "hand this to a man named Miroku. He'll know you are to be expected." She stepped back. "Be safe, Kagome."

With that, the demon horse took off. Kagome looked back to see the image of her home and family slipping farther and farther from view.

* * * *

Central Ankoku is like every other, practically ruined region of the country – only the state of the area was taken up more than 3 levels of considerable damage. Actually, the place looked as if all of the disasters that could ever happen on earth – hurricane, tornado, nuclear bombing... heck, even the Apocalypse – had meld into one hell of a chaos and laid the region to ruins. The whole area was the new definition of ground zero at it's worst appearance. There were no buildings in sight, almost as if a titan-size bulldozer flattened out the land. All that remained of possible civilization are traces of metal or concrete objects scattered about.

"Not exactly what I had in mind for a place for the main sector to be settled in," Kagome muttered to herself as she stared blankly at the barren wasteland. She paced the black steed into a slow walk to allow her longer speculation at the scenery... well, not exactly picture perfect, that is. She's never been anywhere beyond the prefecture of her home sector, and what she had expected for a particular image of the "grand" capital of the Ankoku had already went down the drain before she even said anything. "You'd think they'd at least have some sign of life about the place."

Suddenly, the demon steed stopped abruptly and stamped a black, iron-hard hoof to the ground. It let out a wary snort and continued to paw the ground restlessly. Kagome took to mind that something was seriously bothering the horse, but what? Feeling a little nervous of what would come, she reached back near the secured pack strapped to the saddle and felt for a weapon, not wanting to take her sight from her surroundings. She found the handle and gripped hard, waiting for the right moment.

An exploding noise from behind caught her off-guard. She felt the horse demon buck forth, nearly throwing her from the saddle. Keeping one hand on the handle of the hidden weapon and another hand gripping the reigns as well as saddle horn, Kagome whirled around to find a surprising sight. A nearly disfigured and grotesque-looking serpentine demon appeared from the ground. It's body was nude with exposed, leathery flesh. Rows of shark-like teeth lined the demon's mouth – more like a spiral of teeth covering a hole of a mouth. It didn't have any eyes, or any other orifices, save the mouth, for that matter. On the whole, the demon was like a mutated earthworm.

The demon lurched forth at Kagome and steed, but it's movements were rather sloppy yet quick. The black horse easily side-stepped the strike and ran circles round the demon. Kagome still kept her grip on the handle of her weapon as the horse's circling race drew them closer to the confused demon's side. At the instant they were within mere yards of the demon, Kagome pulled out looked like a metallic rod. But a quick swing of her arm revealed a hidden, extending/retractable shaft and a blade adorning the top of the spear.

Holding the spear to out to the side, Kagome snapped the reigns, and the black horse bolted into a much faster pace of its gallop. The blade of the spear sliced right into the worm demon's flesh and opened a huge gash on its side. The creature tossed back and forth in writhing pain as blood gushed forth from the wound on its side. The demon pulled the rest of itself from ground, giving Kagome a full view of its clubbed tail. The stub was the size of an oversize wrecking ball and was heading towards Kagome and the steed. Kagome quickly jumped off the horse's back as the black horse zipped the opposite direction.

The worm demon seemed to recover from its thrashing frenzy once it had its eyes on Kagome. Razor sharp rows of teeth directed itself at its target and strike forth. Kagome stood her ground, waiting for the demon to come within close range of her spear's striking proximity.

Just when the demon seemed to get close enough, a sound of metal against flesh resounded. The demon recoiled, and more blood spilled from its neck. Kagome noticed a quick flash speeding past her. And there it was again, followed by more blood spilling from the demon's mouth. She looked around to find the source of the flash, but that's when a glimmering shine of light caught her attention. She looked up to see a silhouette of a person... and a shining, huge blade raised over the head. The figure plummets down toward the dazed worm demon and brought the blade down like a meteor. A notable slash of metal and flesh was heard. A moment of silence covered the atmosphere.

Almost a hundred gallon's worth of blood spewed from the demon's neck when its head slid clean off the body with a thud, followed by its flailing body. Its executor stood and swung his blade with quick motion, blood slipping from the blade from the force of the momentum of his swing. Kagome stood in awe of this illustrious warrior.

His hair flowed in the wind like a pure, white stallion's mane. Toned muscles rippled subtlety within his fighter-built body. He looked up and faced Kagome, giving her full view of his face. The formation of his face was a combination of ruggedness and refinement. Defined nose and perfectly toned cheeks donned his practically flawless face. Golden eyes were two suns adorning his alert, focus eyes. Dressed in black, he was the picture of the perfect urban-fantasy warrior. But his most distinguishing trait that was the first to catch Kagome's eyes were two, white, pointed, dog ears crowning his head.

He quickly, yet smoothly, sheathed his blade back into the scabbard strapped to his back. Much to Kagome's amazement, the large blade was able to somehow fit into the average sized sheathe without a problem. She didn't realize she was gaping blankly at the man before her.

"What the hell are you gawking at?" he asked in a husky voice. His rather arrogant tone snapped Kagome back to her senses. She fumbled for the words to say. "And what the hell were you thinking, girl?" He approached the still dumbfounded girl until he was a breath's length in her face. "You looking for a death wish or somethin'?"

"Excuse me?!" Kagome snapped back. Her envisioning of a personality that would have suited his looks went down the drain in no time the moment he opened his mouth.

"I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to come out in the open without any means of defense," the white-haired boy pouted, "but it looks like you proved me dead wrong."

This guy was starting to push it... badly. Granted, Kagome considered herself a tolerant person, but that proves to be a questionable thought at the moment.

"What is your problem?!" Kagome retaliated. "First you saved me, and now you're giving me attitude?!"

"Saved you?" he choked out as if he was going to crack up with laughter. "Don't flatter yourself, girl. That cretin was running amok again, and you just happen to be in the way."

By now, Kagome was almost red, and it's not because of the sun's heat. Before she could say another word, a hawk flew overhead and fluttered over to the young man. He held out his arm for the hawk to land on. The hawk was uttering small chirps, and it seems that the white-haired man understood it.

"Alright, I get it," he muttered. The hawk went airborne and was gone in an instant. "Guess our chat got cut short." He turned and began to walk away but stopped at a moment's notice. "Watch yourself next time, girl." With a single bound, the young man was almost soaring into the air.

Kagome was left awe-struck and dumbfounded. For one thing, she had never seen anyone leap that far or high, and secondly, she was still furious about his spat against her. Deciding to leave that issue behind, Kagome found the black stallion waiting for her. She mounted and continued her travel to the capital of Central Ankoku.

* * * *

"So you're the newcomer I was told to expect," the man at the entrance of the sector's facilities said. Compared to Kagome, he seems to be a few years older. His hair is as black as hers, but it's course and rough and pulled into a little ponytail. His violet eyes complimented his fair complexion. His soft eyes along with his coy smile gives the young man a fairly attractive demeanor to him. "Kagome, was it? Alright then, it'll be a pleasure to be having you with us." He gave her a welcoming smile as he extended a hand to her.

"Thanks," Kagome said almost quietly while taking his hand and shaking it.

"Now then," he continued after he released her hand, "if you'll take your belongings with you, I'll gladly show you to your new quarters."

With a simple nod, Kagome unstrapped her stuff off the black horse and followed Miroku. Hoofbeats trailed after her after she took only three steps. Each step was followed by a "clop" of hooves. Letting out a sigh, Kagome turned around and faced the fire-maned horse once it stopped right behind her. She softly stroked its muzzle. It's amazing this demon is this attached to her despite having only met her for as long as half of the day.

"We have a place for it close to the main sector," Miroku said. "You can leave him there once we reach it. We're going to be passing by the main building anyways."

"Thanks," Kagome said with a slight hint of relief. It'd be troubling for him to have to stop every time she has to stop following him and persuade the horse to stay.

A short walk was all it took for them to reach the main building of the sector. And as Miroku had mentioned before, Kagome noticed a small compound filled with demons like the black steed. She made her way to the stables with the demon horse following her. Perusing down the stables looking for an unoccupied stall, Kagome let herself take in the sights of the compound that housed a variety of interesting specimen of demons that are commonly used for transportation.

A plethora of demon steeds similar to her own snorted and tossed their fiery manes about as she passed them. A couple of huge oxen beasts stood at one corner of the stable gnawing lazily at the hay around them. In the corner not far from them is a set of ox demons, but these were throwing their weight around, giving off a tough demeanor about them. Another group of demons just in front of the horse demons made themselves known with one of them sticking its long neck out and stopped Kagome right in her tracks. She craned her neck up to look into a pair of golden eyes pierced with black slits. A serpentine reptile demon flicked its forked tongue right in her face and startled her outright. Stumbling back, she managed to catch herself in time to see the creature that was so willing to introduce itself.

A nervous chuckle was the only response she can offer the reptilian beast as it continued to eye her with curiosity, which brought more of its kind to see what was suddenly so interesting. Kagome regained her composure and continued leading her steed further into the stables to find a vacant spot. She managed to come across an empty stall and led the stallion into his new quarters. After unloading her bag and removing the harnesses and saddle from the horse, she bid the stallion a quick farewell and exited the stables. Just outside, Miroku was patiently waiting for her and greeted her with a smile when she stepped out of the doorway.

"I take it you found some available stalls for your horse?" he asked wistfully. Kagome responded with a small smile of her own and a light nod. He acknowledges her response and continued, "Very well, then, follow me and I'll show you to your room. You can leave your stuff there, and I'll give you a tour of the sector."

He led her to the main building, which caught Kagome's awe easily with its immense size. It's obviously much larger than the sector she has grown up in. The inside was more impressive. Many of the residents in the building were moving about either to a specific destination within the structure or simply for a leisurely stroll. Most of them actually stopped to notice the newcomer marveling at the interior. When she would catch their eyes though, she'd attempt to ignore them. Truth be told, Kagome has never really been one to receive this much attention compared to the simple acknowledgments she'd get back in her sector.

They managed to make it through the main lobby and hallway toward the living quarters. After passing several doors and making a couple of turns through hallways, Miroku reached into his pocket and pulled out a small set of keys and unlocked the door he stopped in front of. He stepped back once the door was opened wide and gestured his hand toward the room in a gentlemanly way. "And here you are, Miss."

Kagome stepped into the room and took in her new surrounding. A quaint and decent room as spacious as her old one. Two beds adorn each side of the room with a simple cabinet for a nightstand settled between them. Near the beds were two dressers that were on either side of the walls, one dresser for one bed. A large window took up the width of the wall facing the door, just above the two beds.

She turned to Miroku with a grateful smile. "It's nice," she commented.

"I'm sure you'll like the accommodations here," Miroku nodded. "If you'd rather go ahead and settle in, I'll leave you to it, and you can come find me once you're finished."

Kagome glanced at her bag slung over her shoulder. Best do the boring stuff now then later while tired. She nodded, "That'd be great."

Miroku pulled out the letter she gave him earlier. "I need to get this to the main office and tell them you're here, so I'll meet you in the lobby when you're ready," Miroku said as he pushed himself off from leaning against the doorway. "Just follow the hallway down and it should lead you to the main lobby." After she nodded again as her response, he closed the door and left to take care of his errand.

Kagome set her bag just near the cabinet nightstand. While unloading her bag of her belongings, she glanced at the two beds. Apparently, she should be expecting a roommate sometime soon. '_Hope she's an agreeable person. Might make my stay here bearable,_' Kagome thought as she sorted her clothing.

As if on cue, the door opened and had Kagome putting her attention on unpacking to the side to see who it is. Thinking it to be her roommate, Kagome put on a smile to greet this person and turned around. However her smile slowly fell as she came face to face with the same man she encountered on her way here.

His own molten eyes grew wide and alert when he locked eyes with the same strange girl he unintentionally saved earlier. Pointed triangles of ears stood on end the same time that Kagome's jaws slacked and dropped. Momentary and awkward silence was broken by the same reaction from the two.

"You?!"


End file.
